Bluetooth® wireless technology is set to revolutionize personal connectivity by providing freedom from wired connections. Bluetooth® is a specification for a small form-factor, low-cost radio solution providing links between mobile computers, mobile phones and other portable and handheld devices.
Bluetooth® wireless technology is an international, open standard for allowing intelligent devices to communicate with each other through wireless, short-range communications. This technology allows any sort of Bluetooth® compliant device—from computers and cell phones to keyboards and headphones—to make its own connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user. Bluetooth® is currently incorporated into numerous commercial products including laptops, PDAs, cell phones, and printers, with more products coming out every day.
Two or more complex Bluetooth® devices may be connected in a network, where each device may be characterized by a role, such as a master role and/or a slave role, for example. During operation of the connected complex Bluetooth® devices, one or more of the roles may be switched. For example, one or more roles may be switched upon connection of an additional complex Bluetooth® device to the existing network of connected Bluetooth® devices. Role switching within a conventional network of Bluetooth® devices is often times not supported and/or managed during operation of the Bluetooth® devices. This may cause rejection of a new Bluetooth® connection requests and/or dropping of existing Bluetooth® connections due to unsupported role profiles and/or unauthorized role switching requests within the conventional network of Bluetooth® devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.